With the proliferation of high quality video, an increasing number of electronics devices (e.g., consumer electronics devices) utilize high definition (HD) video signals. Conventionally, most systems compress the HD signal, which can be around multi-Mbps (megabits per second) in bandwidth, to a fraction of its size to allow for efficient transmission between devices. However, with each compression and subsequent decompression of the signal, some video information can be lost and the picture quality can be reduced.
The High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) specification allows transfer of uncompressed HD signals between devices via a cable. While consumer electronics makers are beginning to offer HDMI-compatible equipment, there is not yet a suitable wireless (e.g., radio frequency) technology that is capable of transmitting uncompressed HD signals between devices.
Wireless local area network (WLAN) and similar technologies can suffer interference issues when several devices are connected and they do not have the bandwidth to carry the uncompressed HD signal by providing an air interface to transmit uncompressed video. Referring to FIG. 1, the IEEE 802.11e draft (IEEE P802.11e/D13.0 (January 2005), “Amendment: Medium Access Control (MAC) Quality of Service (QoS) Enhancements”), provides a 4-step process for a Direct Link Protocol (DLP) which is used to set up a peer-to-peer link between two stations in a WLAN. This allows video frame transmission between two stations (STAs) without going through a coordinator. However, the direct link is established on the same channel that an access point (AP) utilizes for communication. This reduces available bandwidth for video frame transmissions between two stations. There is, therefore, a need for a method and system for communication of video information between two stations in a network, which address the above shortcomings.